¿Y por qué yo no puedo tenerla?
by Lenina Marx
Summary: ¿Qué se necesita para ser feliz? ¿Qué debo hacer para contagiarme de la enfermedad contraída por mis hermanos? Todos tienen felicidad. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tenerla?


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que puedas reconocer en este documento son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: Fic que participa en el reto #17 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

* * *

¿Y por qué yo no puedo tenerla?

Basado en: Casi Nula Autoestima – Panda.

* * *

La felicidad algo tiene que ver con la satisfacción plena y el goce perpetuo, tal vez sea un ensamble majestuoso de ambos u otra cosa distinta que se le parece en lo esencial. NO se trata de aquella alegría pasajera y estéril que te acomete de vez en cuando, ese monstruo hipócrita capaz de tornarse tristeza y sabor a ceniza en la boca con un levísimo cambio en el medio social del que todo el mundo es parte, muy a mi pesar.

La felicidad es intensa, duradera y sutil, se alcanza con los objetivos logrados y la paz con nosotros mismos. Se refleja en la cara igual que un buen desayuno en un hambriento o el aplique de jabón a un cuerpo sucio, es contagiosa como las epidemias. Si tienes mala resistencia inmunológica, la dicha verdadera te atrapará en sus brazos, te conquistará con labios sonrientes e inflamará tu corazón aún más de lo que pudiera hacer una mujer, traicioneras y desleales por naturaleza.

Para mí es desconocida. Sé lo que es tomar un buen desayuno (durante toda mi vida me he alimentado con la gracia que la fortuna le da al noble), por esa misma caprichosa ventura también tengo aceites y jabón para limpiar los menesteres de mi cuerpo. Y aún con todo esto, la felicidad me es del todo ajena, los años de sufrimientos y ofensas han desarrollado en mi ser una extraña inmunidad, tan o más letal que la enfermedad misma.

No presten atención a estos renglones que quizá puedan identificar a muchos y serles de gran ayuda, son tan huecos como la piedra de éste mi frío hogar al que mi hermano (¡Mi propio hermano!) me ha condenado como prueba de su desprecio. Hablo por lo que alguna vez oí cuando era un chiquillo, de pronto me vino la curiosidad por saber qué sentiría un hombre satisfecho de sí mismo, cuyo axioma no fuese la justicia sino la autocomplacencia, y su motor de vida consistiese en la labranza de su destino y no el deber, como es mi caso. Un deber que, comportándose igual que las sanguijuelas, reposa sobre la vida humana y la carcome, diciendo: «doy asco, pero tienes que aplicar el tratamiento, te hará bien...»

¿Qué se necesita para ser feliz? ¿Qué debo hacer para contagiarme de la enfermedad contraída por mis hermanos, aún con gran parte de los pesares que compartimos?

Es un misterio para mí, y con mi edad creo que ya no lo sabré jamás. No puedo comprender por qué de entre tres hermanos, precisamente tengo que ser yo el más desdichado, el menos talentoso, el único que carga sobre sus espaldas la cruz del honor y el deber con el doble de peso. Se lo reprocharía a los Dioses si creyera en ellos, no obstante cuando observé el jugueteo sádico e implacable de las olas con la Orgullo del Viento y todos sus pasajeros (entre los que ¡ay! Se encontraban mis padres), decidí que no creería jamás en una deidad tan cruel como para permitirlo. Mis obligaciones son demasiadas y no perderé mi tiempo en blasfemar y escupir al cielo, pues la saliva mojará mi propio rostro.

Así que decidí volcar mi rabia en el resto del mundo. Ellos sí existen, son felices y dichosos, sonríen con muecas donde la falsedad y la alegría se desdibujan y a veces –sólo cuando el cansancio por un día completo de gobierno agota mi aguda percepción o me fatiga el blandir el remo de la ley y la vela de la justicia–, me son completamente indistintas. Veo caras teñidas de alborozo, oigo carcajadas, soy espectador mudo de charlas escandalosas donde se compite por quién alcanzó más felicidad. Por muy repugnante que suene (que nadie se escandalice, por favor, sé que hablaré del rey... y...), Robert es feliz cuando tiene bajo el brazo a una vulgar ramera, es feliz al compartir con ella el lecho; Renly también goza de sus ropajes bonitos y el bastión familiar (¡Que era mío! ¡Debió ser mío!). En cambio, cuando yo llego a la recámara de mi esposa me invade el nerviosismo, la repugnancia y el desprecio, y al observar mis ropajes austeros comprendo que son el digno reflejo de mi alma sombría.

No soy feliz. ¿Por qué? Sacrifiqué mi lealtad real por mi hermano el rebelde, comandé unidades de marina en dos ocasiones, destrocé la Flota de Hierro y oí a soldados muriendo con mi nombre (¡Mi nombre!) en los labios, pero nada me satisface. Me son indiferentes las alabanzas, los pocos halagos que puedan llegar a propinarme... pero las burlas, no. Eso se me clava profundo, es escarnio en mi piel de acero.

Robert y renly no reciben ninguna. Guerrero es uno como encantador es el otro, ambos resplandecen igual que soles y yo, nube entre los astros, palidezco ante los esplendores que llevan a cabo. Son felices, esa verdad se vislumbra con la claridad de una mañana sin bruma y se me restriega en la cara en conjunto con las manos somnolientas que día a día me espantan el sueño cuando despierto. ¡Qué dichosos son! Riéndose a mis espaldas de Stannis el amargado, ocupándome siempre que pueden para subir aún más a su cielo de fervores y pasiones vergonzosas.

¿Cuál es la remuneración que se ha de pagar para ser feliz? ¿Y a quién? ¿Acaso debo sonreír frívolamente igual que los otros, dejar de blandir mi remo de deber y mi vela de orden y así conseguir eso que tienen los demás? ¡Pues no lo haré! Son parte de mí así como la uña está ligada a la carne o el crimen dependiente es del castigo. No dejaré de rechinar los dientes y apretar con fuerza la mandíbula cuando algo me parezca mal... no tocaré a una ramera sólo porque el resto de hombres caen en esas bajezas libidinosas. Yo soy Stannis Baratheon, y mi búsqueda de felicidad terminó hacía mucho tiempo ya. Se estrelló contra las rocas junto a la Orgullo del Viento, dejando en mi pecho una herida mortal que agrava cada carcajada despectiva de Robert, cada pavoneo de Renly y los besos de Selyse la arañan con su bigote.

No hay felicidad, pero seguro tú sí la tienes. Disfrútala, afortunado. Y sé consciente de una cosa: cómo te envidio, lector.


End file.
